The Start
by xander1girl
Summary: Quinn decides to give Rachel what's coming to her for what she did to Finn which leads them both into a difficult situation that only gets worse as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

The Start

Today could quite possibly be the day I have been waiting to happen for what feels like years (Though it s only actually been a few weeks) I was sitting in English trying to pay attention to Mr. Crenshaw but really I was trying to come up with ways to get Finn to see the whole thing with Puck was the hugest mistake in my life and that he was the only man I want to be with .Anyway, my phone vibrated in my pocket and even though I knew it was probably just Kurt checking in or more stupid forwards with monkey s sniffing their own butts that the other boys keep sending me, I reached into my pocket to check it anyway and was pleasantly surprised to find a text from Finn, asking me to meet him by the fence afterschool. My heart thundered in my chest, I was more excited than I ever knew was even possible, way more than the time I heard that Broadway legend and every aspiring star s idol Barbra Streisand was coming to Lima (Which turns out was all just a hoax, an incredibly terrible look-a-like showed up in her place BIG riot ensued) I stared up at the clock which seemed to be going painfully slow probably just to mock me- and waited for class to end.

So today I did something incredibly terrible, something I probably shouldn t have done but I did promise myself that this year would be different. I set goals for myself most of which I have already completed- and one of them was to continue to make Rachel s life miserable. With everything that had been going on, school, glee club, cheerleading and Sam I have been too distracted to do anything so in a way this kind of makes up for lost time. What did I do that was so terrible to the most annoying girl in the entire school you ask?

Earlier that day ..

Quinn skipped out of her math class with a smile, her cheerleading skirt bouncing around her knees and her ponytail swaying happily with her steps. She was in an amazing mood, happy, glad that she could put all the trouble and drama from last year behind her. She was back on the cheerios, actually getting some solos in glee club, she had an amazing, sweet and caring football player boyfriend and she had finally come up with the perfect torment for Rachel, things couldn t be better. Spotting Finn putting books into his locker, she ditched the smile, replacing it with the concerned friend look, took the bounce from her step and walked slowly over to him.

Hey. She said softly, looking at him with kind eyes. How are you holding up? Her concern wasn t a complete lie, she did still have feelings for Finn and she knew she probably always would. She felt terrible for what she had done to him last year, and even worse now that it had happened to him again Puckerman needed to learn how to keep it in his pants, or at least go for girls who weren t already in a relationship especially one with Finn.

He sighed a big heavy sigh and shrugged, obviously not really wanting to talk about what had transpired between him and Rachel. It was taking all he had to keep from crying every time he saw her in the halls and especially during Glee club, as well as from ripping Puck into a million tiny pieces every time he saw him. It meant a lot to him that Quinn cared enough to check on him, even with the awkwardness between them, and the fact that the last time this happened it had been her in Rachel s place. I m crappy but dealing. He mumbled his reply, shoving one last book maybe a bit too hard into his locker, then closed the door and turned to face her.

She jumped a little when his book hit the back of his locker with a loud thud, her heart really did go out to him, and seeing him like this only made her plot against Rachel seem more justified. I have a favour to ask she spoke in a gentle quiet tone, making sure to bat her eyelashes a little, and try not to feel guilty for having to use him like this, the results would make up for it. My phone .stopped working and I have to text my mom to tell her that I m getting a ride home with Brittany after cheerios practice tonight. So I was wondering if I could borrow yours. She gave him the saddest most pathetic look she could.

Oh yeah sure of course. He replied with a nod, reaching into his pocket he produced his phone and handed it over to her. What happened to yours?

She smiled brightly and took the phone, flipping it open and turning it so he wouldn t be able to see what she was typing. Oh I don t know it just stopped turning on Brit and I are going to the mall tonight I m going to see what they can do for it Once she was sure he wasn t spying, she scrolled through his contact list until she found Rachel s name, then clicked new message and wrote ~Rachel, meet me by the fence at the back of the school afterschool. We need to talk this through. Finn~ She debated on writing love Finn but she wasn t sure if the brunette would buy it and she didn t want her plan to flop on her so she went the safe route. Once the message sent, she deleted the evidence and made sure Rachel s number was on his block list before she handed it back to him. Thanks Finn, you re a life saver. She smiled again and placed a hand gently on his arm before she turned and walked away.

Afterschool ended, Rachel went straight to the fence without even stopping to throw her books from the last class in her locker. She wanted to get there before Finn, she wanted to know exactly what to say, prepare herself for their triumphant reunion, she had missed him in the few weeks he had been gone her heart ached every second she couldn t be with him. So once she arrived, she set a small blanket down so they could be comfortable then sat and waited, running all the different scenarios through her head, happily noting that all of them ended with him telling her he loved her and kissing her passionately, one of them even ended with her giving herself to him, something she had thought about a lot lately.

Once enough time had passed, Quinn headed to the meeting spot she had set for Rachel and Finn, making sure to be as inconspicuous as possible, and free of Rachel s sightline which wasn t a difficult task the girl was sitting on a blanket muttering to herself and looking down. Quinn could be standing directly behind her and the girl probably wouldn t have noticed her but, she stayed out of sight just in case, hidden behind a nearby tree watching.

Where a normal person would wait for an hour, realize they were being stood up and go home defeated, Rachel was determined, or had herself distracted enough with preparing for his arrival to realize how long it had been. Two and a half hours went by before Quinn became tired of waiting, she was bored and it wasn t as funny as she thought it would be when Rachel was too dumb and naive to realize what was going on. Angry at her own failure as much as she was the clueless girl, Quinn stormed out from behind the tree and up to where her fellow glee clubber was sitting.

What the hell is wrong with you? she demanded, hands on her hips, a deep frown on her pretty features.

Rachel looked up at her, confused and surprised to see the cheerios captain talking to her without being forced to. Quinn what are you what do you mean wrong with me? I didn t do anything I ve just been sitting here

Quinn huffed a little and rolled her eyes. You ve been sitting here for almost three hours waiting on a guy who not only isn t going to show up, he doesn t even know this little meeting exists. When Rachel gave her an even more pathetic deer in the headlights clueless as Brittany when you ask her what s up look, Quinn sighed and took her hands off her hips. Finn isn t coming Rachel. I texted you from his phone telling you to meet him here, I thought I could knock you down a few pegs, maybe see you cry a little but now it s just really sad and kinda depressing so I m just going to go home and I suggest you do the same.

She turned to leave but Rachel grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Quinn back to face her, an anger growing on her usually happy and peppy features. You what? She demanded, her voice high and shrill like it tended to get when she was over reacting about something (Usually when Mr. Shuster took away her solos) Quinn that was the most ugh! She let go of the blonde and turned away, but before Quinn could escape, Rachel turned back to her once more. You know, I would expect something this low from Santana but I seriously thought you were better than that, I always thought you just put on the bitch disguise so you could fit the popular cool kid clich , but now I know that you are just as terrible a person as everyone says you are.

The tiny brunette picked up her blanket in a huff and went to leave, but what she said had brought up some anger Quinn had been keeping inside, mixed with her boredom and frustration it was a bad combo. This time it was Quinns s turn to grab Rachel and spin the girl to face her. Who the hell do you think you are? she demanded You don t know me Rachel all right and after what you did to Finn, you deserve this he s just too sweet to ever do anything about it.

Yeah because you re so sweet and innocent? I m not the only one to hurt him by cheating on him but at least I didn t get myself knocked up with another man s baby. Rachel retorted, yanking her arm from Quinn s grasp.

Quinn frowned, but she couldn t think of anything else to say, her anger really took over and it felt the proper response would be to slap the mouth off the bitch it would make her feel better and Rachel was a meek little thing, she wouldn t fight back.

The slap caught Rachel off guard but the little starlet was not letting the cheerleader get away with treating her like this, she was tired of being the butt of everyone s jokes, being told she wasn t good enough for anything, it was all building up inside her, Quinn had finally set it off. She leapt on the blonde knocking her to the ground, fists and feet working in frenzy. She had never been in a fight before so she really didn t know how she was supposed to do this, for now she was a slave to her emotions letting them do all the work for her.

The girls fought, rolling around on the ground, pulling hair, clawing at each other s faces, little shrieks and grunts. Eventually, Quinn gained the upper hand and rolled Rachel onto her back, pinning her to the ground. The girls glared at one another, both breathing heavily from their fight. Without warning, Rachel leaned up and at the same time, Quinn leaned down and the girl s lips met in a deep passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke, Quinn s eyes widened and she pulled away from Rachel quickly, scurrying backwards as if the other girl were electrified. Rachel sat up slowly, unable to look Quinn in the eye a silence fell between the two. After a few minutes, Rachel cleared her throat and spoke. That was surprising .I mean, not bad or anything not that I ve had a lot of lesbian kisses in my lifetime that was definitely my first but she finally looked up This was my first though, I can t say I haven t thought about it before I mean, I do have two gay dads so obviously

Rachel would you just shut up please you are really making me want to slap you again. Quinn interjected, raising a hand And I m really not sure if you will attack me again if I do so please just be quiet.

Rachel frowned Attack you? I didn t attack you well, except for the whole tackling you to the ground and pulling your hair but for the kiss YOU kissed me.

Quinn shook her head, face a mix of anger and confusion. I did not kiss you Rachel, in case you ve forgotten, I have a boyfriend who loves me I wouldn t do anything to jeopardize that especially by kissing you.

Rachel scoffed Because that stopped you when it was Finn who loved you and Puck s lips you were kissing.

Quinn growled and leapt at Rachel, pinning her back to the ground. Shut up you don t even know just shut up

Why don t you make me? Rachel countered with a dark, teasing look.

Quinn frowned but the urge was far too much for the both of them, Rachel leaned up, Quinn bent down and their lips met again, hungrily crushing together, tongues caressing each other gently. Quinn was the first to pull away, breaking their embrace only enough so she could speak. Rachel her voice was hoarse and breathless You can t tell anyone about this especially not Sam...

Rachel rolled her eyes Quinn, shut up. She pulled the blonde back down to her lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's funny how sometimes when things happen that you think will change everything and they end up changing absolutely nothing. Well no, that is kind of a lie some things have changed but only if you are in the inner circle of the recent events which, no one really was so to the naked eye, nothing had changed. I walk through the halls and still no one looks at me, or even registers I exist unless of course they are about to throw a slushie in my face, even then they usually just toss, laugh and keep walking. Thankfully, today I was living slushie facial free but I found my stomach still tied in giant knots waiting for some kind of torment to come my way.

Tormenting me was on the top of the Cheerios to do list now ever since the little incident by the fence she had been gunning for me in a big way and as usual, her cheerio lackeys followed suit, even Santana who wasn't the biggest Quinn fan these days went along with it though, I suspect that may be because she always enjoyed tormenting me regardless. So as I walked the halls I always kept my eyes peeled for a red and white uniform, high ponytails or the stench of way too much hairspray and today was no different. It was already lunch period and I hadn't had a single incident I knew they were building up to something I just wish I knew what.

Deciding I would focus on food and attempt to take my mind off my next shove into a locker or trip to the floor covered in something gross, I headed toward the cafeteria, making it only as far as the closet just down the hall before I was grabbed suddenly and pulled inside. It was dark and I was instantly terrified but before I could even open my mouth to plea for mercy I felt something pressing up against my lips it wasn't tape or a gag but lips. They were lips I knew all too well, soft and sweet with a slight taste of strawberries this was a torment I could get used to.

"You scared the crap out of me.." I mumbled as our lips parted briefly and I felt my back being pushed up against a nearby love. "I thought you were Santana pulling me in here to tar and feather me or something...points for spontaneity though it's definitely a well liked surprise.."

"Rachel shut up, your ruining it." Quinn's voice was low and husky as she spoke, her lips moving in to devour mine once more, arms wrapping themselves around my small frame, with my own following suit. "We only have forty-five minutes before English I want to make this count."

I didn't complain, I never would when Quinn and those delicious lips were involved. The situation was complete crap and I knew it, Quinn was still technically dating Sam and there were rumours she had made out with Finn which really upset me but I wasn't sure if it was because I still had feelings for Finn or if I was starting to have feelings for Quinn. The latter would lead to nothing but trouble, not that what they were doing now wouldn't eventually but feelings always made things that much more complicated. "What are we doing?" I asked suddenly before I could stop myself.

She pulled away and gave me a look that seemed to accuse me of being mentally challenged at the same time as it let me know I was pissing her off. During these little...whatever they were of ours Quinn was always all about the task at hand, she would get easily annoyed when I would talk or do anything that may interrupt progress.

"I mean, we keep having all of these secret rendezvous in random places all without your boyfriend's knowledge, it's getting more and more frequent and I..."

She glared menacingly at me and shook her head. "It's...I don't know Rachel it's a thing we do sometimes don't...complicate it why does everything have to be so damn straight foreword with you? We have fun, we enjoy each other's company what else do we need?"

I sighed heavily, not sure how to answer her, there really was no answer to it because I really had no idea what I wanted from Quinn or from whatever this was we had. "I...I don't know.." I replied softly "I just...I guess I'm just confused as to why we are doing this? I mean, you have a boyfriend and yet you keep spending all this time with me..." I bit my tongue to keep from adding in the Finn rumor it wasn't necessarily true but it was Quinn so anything was possible but it was best to keep that out for now, it was difficult enough with Sam being in the picture.

Instead of replying, she shoved me away from her and grabbed her backpack from the floor behind her. "Wait five minutes before you come out." she said in a low nasty tone as she reached for the door not even looking at me as she stormed out. Storming out was something Quinn was exceptional at, even more so than I was. She knew exactly how to leave a room making everyone feel like the biggest piece of crap that ever existed.

I leaned up against the wall and let her go, trying really hard not to start crying. It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach as hard as they could, it hurt worse than when Finn had broken up with me, did that mean I had feelings for her already? Did I want this to be more than just random makeout sessions? Only about a minute had gone by since Quinn had left and I already missed her...what had I gotten myself into this time?

I heard a loud bang from out in the hall that roused me from my thoughts. Without thinking about it, I rushed out of the door and instantly ran into someone it wasn't Quinn but when they turned to face me and I saw the gun in their hands I really wished it had been an angry Quinn instead.

"Rachel...I really wished that hadn't been you." The angry faced Jacob Ben Israel spoke, glowering at me, his gun hand shaking slightly. "Now you have to go in with the others..." He grabbed me roughly with strength I didn't know he had -then again I seemed to be frozen and unable to move- and tossed me into a nearby open classroom. I fell onto the floor, my legs suddenly not working for me. I heard a small cry and looked up to see a terrified looking Quinn with her hand over her mouth.

"Get up and go sit over there." Jacob instructed, using his gun to indicate a nearby desk near Quinn and I tried to get up but only ended up following over once more my legs feeling like jelly. "I said get up!" he screamed lashing out with his gun hand hitting me in the face and sending me back down to the floor.

"Rachel!" I heard Quinn scream just before my world when black.


End file.
